This invention relates to a light diffusing attachment for flashlights. The attachment is designed to change the light pattern of a conventional flashlight from a relatively narrow single-direction beam into a relatively diffuse radiating beam.
The invention is useful when it is desired to illuminate a three dimensional volumetric space, as distinguished from a single narrow zone. For example, when camping it would be desirable to illuminate the space within the interior of a tent enclosure, using only a conventional flashlihgt (thereby avoiding the need to buy or pack a lantern). Also, in the case of power outages it would be desirable to use a flashlight to illuminate a room in an otherwise darkened house.
The attachment of the present invention includes a small convex parabolic (or curved) reflector oriented on the flashlight axis to intercept light rays coming out of the flashlight. The reflector surface redirects the light rays radially away from the flashlight axis in an infinite number of fan-shaped patterns (measured within radial planes containing the flashlight axis). With the flashlight in a suspended (hanging) position light rays will be directed radially in all directions. The rays will have vertical components, such that areas near the floor and also near the ceiling are illuminated. A small opening is provided at a central point on the parabolic reflector to transmit some light to the central zone below the flashlight. The flashlight acts as a three dimensional light source having light radiating features similar to those of a lantern.
The flashlight attachment does not interfere with portability of the flashlight. Therefore the flashlight (with the attachment secured thereto) can be manipulated by hand in conventional fashion, to provide a very wide light beam for illumination of large spatial areas, as distinguished from the small areas that are capable of illumination with conventional flashlights. Because a large spatial area is illuminated the attachment could be used as a person locator device in wilderness situations (to indicate to others the fact that the person holding the flashlight is in the area).